Truths Revealed
by starbuckfaerie21
Summary: What if Ryan had shown up at Marissa's house before Trey did in Season 2's The Showdown? This will change the way season 2 ended Enjoy and please review
1. Chapter 1

**Truths Revealed**

**An O.C. Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: **The O.C. belongs to Josh Schwartz & Fox. Wish I owned Ben Mackenzie though! Some dialogue taken from "The Showdown" and "Dearly Beloved" and clips of "The Aftermath."

**Pairing:** Ryan/ Marissa or Mack/Misch

**Summary:** What if Ryan had showed up at Marissa's house before Trey in "The Showdown"? This will alter the outcome of the Season 2 finale as well. Enjoy and please review!

Ryan was confused. One minute Marissa was at the pool house dressed to the nines ready to go to Seth's comic book launch. Then they were kissing and she was pushing him away and mumbling apologies through tears.

"I'm sorry, I thought I could do this but I can't… It's been too long…Too much has happened."

"Okay…okay…just talk to me…tell me what's wrong."

But his words were wasted because Marissa was already running out the door.

What had happened between them wasn't sitting well with Ryan. He knew something was wrong. If he could just get Marissa to open up to him. He'd go to her house and get to the bottom of this.

When he got to the mansion, the back door was open so he went inside and upstairs to Marissa's bedroom.

He found her lying on the bed still wearing the dress that she'd left the pool house in and he could hear her sobbing softly.

He touched her shoulder and she jumped back in surprise, her eyes wide with fear until she realized that it was Ryan.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah, it's me. Marissa what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry…Ryan I can't tell you this…"

"What is it? What can't you tell me?"

Marissa took a deep breath. She had to tell him. She couldn't let him go on thinking that she had hooked up with his brother. Jus the thought made her queasy.

"Trey…"

"What about him?" Ryan said softly still trying to coax her into telling him what had her acting so strangely.

At that moment Trey appeared in the doorway of Marissa's bedroom. Ryan felt her body tense as she sat beside him on the bed.

"How did you get in here?" Marissa said trying to hide her fear.

"The back door was open…hey Ry…"

Ryan was silent. This was it. This was the moment when he would finally learn the truth about what had happened between Trey and Marissa.

"Get out." Marissa said coldly.

"I'm sorry Marissa…I didn't mean for it to happen…I was out of my mind…It just happened."

"_It just happened_! That's what you have to say after you tried to rape me! It just happened!"

Marissa was screaming now and tears were running freely down her face.

_Rape._ Ryan heard the word reverberate over and over in his head.

He looked at Marissa, all the pieces falling into place. _I'm sorry_; he mouthed turning his anger toward Trey.

_The nervousness._

_The tension between us._

_The way she pulled away when we were kissing._

It was all because of an attempted rape…his own brother…Trey had tried to rape Marissa.

"How could you, man? I would've done anything for you."

With every word Ryan took a menacing step closer to his brother.

"It wasn't my idea Trey…I didn't want to steal that car."

"Yeah, well I went away for it and uh…you got the good life…"

"So you had to destroy it? You had to hurt her…huh?"

Ryan felt his voice and his anger rising as he advanced toward Trey and before he knew it, the two of them were at each other's throats and Trey was quickly gaining the upper hand.

_I guess prison taught him a thing or two about fighting. _ Ryan thought as he felt Trey's hands wrap around his throat.

He could hear Marissa screaming as he struggled to stay conscious.

"Oh my God! Stop it! You're killing him!" He heard the panic in her voice and it broke his heart.

"Trey! Get off of him…please!"

In a moment fueled by pure adrenaline Marissa jumped on Trey's back and Ryan felt the grip around his neck start to loosen. Then he heard Marissa yell as Trey struck her. Marissa fought back and while attention was focused on Marissa, Ryan was able to gain some ground against Trey. But not before Ryan saw Trey pull something metallic out of the waistband of his jeans. Trey aimed the gun at Ryan. Ryan braced himself for the end of it all.

_So that's how this ends._

Ryan heard Marissa scream, "No!"

Marissa and Trey were both struggling for the gun and suddenly the sound of gunfire rang out in the bedroom. Ryan came to his senses, amazed that he was still alive; he looked around and saw Trey holding the gun and Marissa lying on the floor absolutely still.

Trey met his brother's gaze and Ryan could see it in his eyes that he was about to flee.

Ryan ran to him and grabbed him forcefully by the arm.

"You're not going anywhere. You're going to pay for what you've done."

"Ryan, I'm so sorry." Trey mumbled.

"Yeah, I've heard that before too."

Ryan dialed 911 and reported the shooting, keeping one eye of Trey and the other on Marissa who still hadn't moved.

"Marissa, please hold on just a little longer." Ryan whispered as he watched the red blood seep through the shoulder of her red sweater.

The police and paramedics finally arrived. Trey was arrested and Ryan called Sandy, Seth and Summer from the ambulance on route to the hospital.

When they arrived Ryan followed the stretcher through the double doors of the emergency room as he heard the EMTs yelling back and forth at each other and the emergency room doctors.

"I've got a gunshot wound, exited right clavicle, punctured an artery."

"She still alive?"

"Not for long."

"Hey, she's my girlfriend. Is she going to be okay?"

"She'd be better if someone hadn't shot her." The paramedic replied.

Ryan looked around in a daze. Suddenly Seth appeared out of nowhere and his voice echoed like it was coming from thousands of miles away.

"You okay? You all right?"

Sandy came rushing in.

"Ryan? Seth? You okay?"

That was the last thing Ryan remembered before everything went black.

**End of Part 1**


	2. You

**You**

**An O.C. fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: **The O.C. belongs to Josh Schwartz & Fox. Wish I owned Ben Mackenzie though!

**Pairing:** Ryan/ Marissa or Mack/Misch

**Summary:** Chapter 2 of "Truths Revealed" Read that first if you haven't and please review!

**Rating: T**

Ryan took in his surroundings as he regained consciousness. He had hoped that it all had been a dream but as the hospital room came into focus, he knew that the events of tonight had been real.

_Too real._

_Trey shot Marissa._

"Marissa?" Ryan whispered miraculously finding his voice.

"Welcome back, kid. You had us worried there for a while." Ryan heard Sandy's voice and smiled a little. He looked around the room and saw Seth seated across from his dad.

He noticed Kirsten's absence but then remembered that she had gone into rehab the day before.

_Before I found out what Trey did to Marissa. Before he shot her._

It felt like a lifetime ago.

"Hey Ryan, how ya feeling buddy? You up for some pudding? Pancakes perhaps?"

"Seth, he just woke up give him a minute before you start playing twenty questions."

"Thanks but I'm really okay."

Ryan tried with difficulty to sit up and was surprised to find an I.V. line in his arm.

"Maybe you are now, but you passed out probably from shock given everything that's happened."

"Marissa? He asked again still needing an answer as to her condition.

"She's still in surgery. The doctors won't say anything else because we're not family but Jimmy and Julie are both on their way.

"So she's alone? Somebody should be there when she wakes up."

_I should be there._

"Summer's got it covered. She promised to let us know when she's out of surgery." Seth said quickly in an effort to ease Ryan's mind.

"I have to see her. I've got to know if she's okay…" Ryan moved to pull the I.V. line from his arm but Sandy stopped him.

"Ryan, let the doc take a look at you and if he gives you a clean bill of health you can go wait with Summer for news about Marissa."

"Hate to say it man, but I think my dad might be right on this one. They're not letting anyone in yet anyway."

"Okay, whatever you guys win." Ryan said with a sigh as he settled back against the pillows. "But the minute that doctor clears me, I'm out of here."

"Always knew you had some sense in you, kid."

Ten minutes later, a doctor entered the room to examine Ryan.

"You're a very lucky young man. With that fall you took you could have had a concussion."

"Thanks." Ryan said with a shrug as the doctor removed the I.V. from his arm.

"Take it easy for the next few days, okay?"

"Sure Ryan said grabbing his button down shirt and slipping it on over his wife beater still stained with Marissa's blood.

"Thanks for your time, doctor." Sandy said.

The doctor nodded and left and Seth followed Ryan out the door and up the elevator toward the OR waiting room. Summer was dozing in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Seth came toward her and kissed her forehead softly to rouse her.

"Hey," he whispered.

Summer opened her eyes and blinked so her exhausted eyes would focus.

"Hey Cohen." She replied sleepily before looking over at Ryan.

"Hey Ryan." Summer said softly.

"Hey, any news yet?"

"She's still in surgery."

"Where are her parents?"

"Her dad called. He should be here any minute. I don't know about her mom."

As if on cue, Jimmy Cooper raced into the waiting room, trying to catch his breath.

"I came as fast as I could. Took a cab straight from the airport…How is she?"

"Still in surgery. They wouldn't say much more since we're not family." Ryan said.

"Well, you guys wait here and I'll see what I can find out, okay?"

"Sure thing Mr. Coop." Summer said, doing her best to smile.

Jimmy turned around again and looked at his daughter's friends.

"Thanks so much for being here you guys, it means a lot that there was someone here for her while I've been away. And I know it would mean a lot to Marissa."

As he spoke the last words he looked directly at Ryan who nodded in return.

"Where's Julie anyway?" Jimmy asked.

"My mom tried her cell and Summer tried the house. There was no answer." Seth said in an effort to be as helpful as possible.

"Okay. You guys just sit tight…and…I'll be back." With that Jimmy disappeared down the corridor toward the nurses' station.

"I wish there was something more we could do." Summer said with a sigh.

"I never should've left her alone with Trey."

"Ryan, you can't blame yourself, Coop wouldn't want that." Summer said as she idly flipped through a magazine.

"I know…I just…"

Ryan didn't have a chance to continue as a frazzled Julie Cooper entered the room and commanded attention.

"Ryan Atwood, what the hell did you do to my daughter?"

Ryan was about to respond but Jimmy came back and turned to his ex-wife.

"Jules, you know this wasn't Ryan's fault and now's not the time."

"No, I don't know that James but you're right we need to worry about Marissa right now."

"How is she?" Ryan found himself asking for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Out of surgery. They got the bullet out. They've got her heavily sedated and they're moving her into recovery now. We should be able to see her soon."

"Thank God." Julie muttered while shooting a dirty look toward Ryan. He looked away and thought about the one person who mattered right now.

_Marissa. It was always Marissa. It always will be Marissa._

After a while, the doctors finally started letting people in to see Marissa. Her parents went in first leaving Seth, Summer, and Ryan in the waiting room.

Ryan had just started to doze off when Jimmy Cooper shook his shoulder.

"Hey Ryan, Marissa wants to see you."

Ryan nodded and stood up. The walk down the hospital corridor to Marissa's room seemed endless. The room was dim and Ryan had to remind himself to breathe as he stepped toward the bed where Marissa lay.

Her face was pale and the only trace of color was her honey-blonde hair that was splayed across the white linen of the pillowcase. Ryan reached out and touched her hand softly.

"Marissa?"

She opened her eyes and look up at him.

"Ryan…I thought…." Her voice broke as tears streamed down her face. "I thought he was going to kill you."

" Hey, it's over now, Riss. We can get past this and be us again." He kissed her forehead and tried to comfort her.

Ryan didn't know if he was trying harder to reassure Marissa or himself.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?" He asked noticing again how pale she'd grown.

"You," She whispered. "I need you, Ryan."

"You'll always have me." He said as he kissed her lips and watched her drift off to sleep.

_Finis_


End file.
